charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Halliwell Manor
The Halliwell Manor is a victorian home located at 1329 Prescott Street, in San Francisco, California in the Charmed Universe. It has been owned by the The Halliwell Family for several generations. The original structure was built in 1898. The Charmed Ones were the third generation to own it. ("Kill Billie Vol. 1") It was destroyed in the 1906 Earthquake, but rebuilt. ("Is There A Woogy In The House?") The Manors History The original manor was built in 1898 but during the great San Francisco earthquake of 1906 the Manor was completely destroyed and was later rebuilt right around the time that Charmed Ones great grand parents moved in according to Prue in the episode Is There A Woogy In The House?. The Charmed Ones great grandparents, the Johnsons, bought the land and built the manor. The Charmed Ones were the third generation to own it. The Spiritual Nexus Since the manor is exactly situated at the center of five essential life elements (water, fire, wood, earth, metal), it is considered to be a spiritual nexus. The Manor is equal distant to the 5 essential life elements the San Francisco Bay (Water), The Potrero Natural Hot springs (Fire), Kenwood Park (Wood), The Twin Peaks(Earth), and Mountain Lake Park(Metal). When connected they form a pentagram with the manor in the center. Making it not only a Spiritual Nexus but a Wiccan one as well. The Nexus was located underneath the basement of the Halliwell Manor. The power encased in the Nexus can be accessed by good or evil. The Charmed Ones' great grandparents, the Johnsons, bought the land and built the manor to prevent it from falling into evil's control. As forces of good are in control of the Manor and therefore control the Nexus, the Nexus is described as providing an extra boost of power to the sisters. If good is even present in the house,regardless of evils presence the Nexus is under the influence of good since it was the last influence the Nexus was under. However is evil is in the house when no good is present the Nexus can be swayed. Taking in the Nexus There had been several times that demons have attempted to control the power of the Nexus, including Cole and Zankou. These attempts were defeated when the sisters recited a spell their maternal grandmother, Penny, taught Phoebe when she was little to return the Nexus back to the earth. Banishing the Nexus At the end of Season 7, Piper, Phoebe and Paige had no choice but to destroy the Nexus to prevent evil from receiving the same power boost when Zankou took over the Nexus. In order to vanquish Zankou and avoid evil gaining control of the Nexus, the Charmed Ones used a spell called "How to Banish a Suxen", Nexus spelled backwards, written into the Book by the Elders a long time ago (presumably when the sisters' ancestors moved into the Manor) to ensure it would not fall under evil's control. Births The only two witches known to have been born in the house are Phoebe Halliwell and Wyatt Halliwell. Because of this makes them more susceptible to being swayed either good or evil than any of the other family members. Rooms * Bedrooms The largest bedroom initially belonged to Prue, but when Piper and Leo were married in Season Three, ("Just Harried") Prue switched rooms with the newlyweds. Paige now occupies Prue's room after the latter's death. Phoebe also has a bedroom. ::See also: Prue & Paige's Room, Piper & Leo's Room, and Phoebe's Room * The Attic The very spacious attic houses the Book of Shadows and many items of old furniture. The door was always kept locked before Grams' death in 1998, as she told the sisters the attic was sealed off. ("Pre-Witched") * Kitchen Additional potion ingredients are kept in the kitchen. * The Basement The basement is mostly used to store furniture, although it used to house Prue's dark room for developing photographs. The Woogyman also used to dwell under the earth underneath the manor's basement. Also in season 4 the basement was used for Phoebe and Coles training room for the Source * Dining Room The dining room is often only used for special occasions like weddings and other celebrations. Often the dining room is used to do research. * Family Room Mostly used in battles, discussing battle plans, after battles, etc. * The Conservatory Also called the Sunroom. The conservatory is the brightest room in the whole house. Some demon battles have taken place here, and the windows have been smashed more often then not. * Living Room * The Foyer * Garden Only seen on a few occasions. The garden can be accessed through the conservatory and the kitchen. * The Garage In Season 8, the garage was shown for the first (and final) time, right before Leo was taken away by the Angel of Destiny. But it can also be seen in an episode of Season Five, when Piper made the Manor "vanish." ("Vaya Con Leos") * Sitting Room * Hall * Downstairs Bathroom This bathroom was often only used when the upstair bathroom is in use. Later in the series, the bathroom became a closet. * Upstair's Bathroom This room is not much seen. Notable appearances: Piper hiding from Bloody Marry, the sisters discussing their alter ego lives. ("Chick Flick") and ("Still Charmed & Kicking") * Other Rooms ** The Sewing Room ** The Nursery ** The Foyer ** The Parlor Downstairs.jpeg|Downstairs Downstairs.png|1st floor 2ndfloor.png|2nd floor HalliwellAttic.gif|Attic Changes in layout The layout of the manor has changed several times, dependent on the needs of each episode. For example: * Whenever the Manor is shown from the outside, the front porch is about 3-5 feet long, but whenever they show it from the inside, it is at least 10 feet long. It is noticeable in many episodes, especially The Importance Of Being Phoebe and It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2. * In the episode "The Courtship Of Wyatt's Father", a darklighter shoots Leo in the attic; however, there is no window in the attic as it is depicted on the show. The house they use for the exterior does not match up with the sets they constructed for the show. There's no attic atop the Carroll Avenue house with a large window as depicted, only a widow's walk. However this did not take place inthe ordinary dimension but rather whilst Piper and Leo were in limbo, therefore some details may change. * The actual number of bedrooms on the second floor is unclear. * The location of Wyatt's nursery in Season 5 is initially situated in the closet adjacent to an exterior window, but is moved to the closet beside Piper and Leo's bed. * The number of bedrooms on the second floor seemed to be three until "Witchstock", when Phoebe and Paige temporarily moved out of the Manor. Piper converted their rooms into a bedroom for Wyatt and a fitness room. When Phoebe and Paige moved back to the Manor, one room continued to be used as Wyatt's bedroom, but which room either Phoebe or Paige returned to is unclear. Paige and Phoebe discuss their cramped living quarters in "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1". In Pre-Witched, Piper and Phoebe mention they shared a bedroom prior to Grams' death, which would make sense if the Manor is indeed a three bedroom home. * In "Scry Hard", Piper tells Leo that Grams used to have a sewing room in the second-floor of the house. This may explain why the manor has three bedrooms but, also, an additional, smaller room which could have been converted into Wyatt's bedroom. * The view of San Francisco out of various windows has changed over the seasons. * In Season 1-2, a downstairs bathroom is located beneath the stairs. ("Dead Man Dating") However, this is later changed into a closet without explanation. ("The Day the Magic Died") * In the Unaired Pilot, Piper and Phoebe's discussion about their history the morning after the spell was cast takes place in a small herb garden planted on the side of the house. This could have possibly been the original plan for where the sister's herbs would have came from however this is never mentioned in the series outside of this episode. * Whenever somebody exits the manor through the front door, the leave the porch area and then turn right, whilst the real house, you must first go down a set of steps and then you can turn right. But they just turn right immediately. Important events General *Piper vanished the manor while under a hex. ("House Call") *The manor was covered by a Slime Demon with no name. ("Witchstock") *The manor was destroyed due to enormous powers used during the battle of The Charmed Ones vs. The Ultimate Power. (Kill Billie Vol. 2) *When leftover demonic energy from demon vanquishes manifested as an entity and began to haunt the Halliwell family at the beginning of the episode "House Call". Image:1x01_First_view_of_the_manor.jpg|The very first view of the manor. ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") Image:House vanished.jpg|The foundation and floor of the manor, after Piper "vanished" it. ("House Call") Image:Coles Manor.jpg|In an alternate timeline, Cole Turner took control of the manor to use as a powerbase for Evil. ("Centennial Charmed") Image:Manor swat charred.jpg|SWAT surrounding the manor, after a suspicious explosion in the basement and energy ball hole in the roof. ("Something Wicca This Way Goes") Image:Manor fireball.jpg|The Manor, destroyed in an alternate timeline. ("Kill Billie Vol. 2 ") Image:Halliwellmuseum.jpg|In an alternate future, Wyatt turned the manor into a museum. ("Chris-Crossed)" ManorPsychWard.jpg|The Manor as a Psychiatric Hospital Important Vanquishes Here are several important vanquishes in the Manor: * Jeremy Burns (Season 1) * The demon Rodriguez (Season 1) * Vinceres (Season 3) * Belthazor (Season 3) * The Source of all Evil (Season 4) * Shax (Season 4) * Kurzon (Season 4) * Cole (Season 5) * Barbas (Season 7) * Zankou (Season 7) Deaths There have been several deaths (excluding demonic vanquishes) within the manor, some reversed, others permanent. The following are some of the most memorable or significant. *P. Russell, Phoebe's past life, *Allen Halliwell *Andy Trudeau *Chris Halliwell (future one only) *Prue Halliwell Door Tradition A trademark of the show is that the front door closes at the end of each season, always magically. This tradition was started in both the unaired and aired pilot and the finale of season one by Prue. Ever since, a season finale ended with the door magically being closed, with the exception of season 6 when the doors of the delivery room were closed instead (probably due to the time limit of a show). * The Unaired Pilot :Prue closes the front door with her telekinesis, using her finger. * The Aired Pilot :Prue closes the front door with her telekinesis, using her eyes. * Season 1 :Prue closes the front door with her telekinesis, using her finger. * Season 2 :Prue closes the front door with her telekinesis. * Season 3 :Shax closes the front doors, shattering the glass, leaving behind a dead Prue and an unconscious Piper. * Season 4 :The Angel of Destiny closes the front door when he flies out of the Manor. * Season 5 :Chris closes the front door with his telekinesis after sending Leo to someplace, which is later revealed to be Valhalla. * Season 6 :The doors of the delivery room close as we see Leo at Piper's side who's holding baby Chris. * Season 7 :The front door closes as Darryl leaves. Although no one is seen using telekinesis, the sound can be heard and is thought to be Prue's spirit doing so, from the afterlife. (Prue had been mentioned several times in the finale). * Season 8 :Piper's granddaughter, Prudence Halliwell, closes the front door with her telekinesis, using her hand (A final goodbye to Prue). Trivia * In the begining of season 1 the Halliwell manor's address was 7571. It was later changed to 1329. * The Manor was originally called "Warren Manor" in the promo for the Unaired Pilot, featuring Lori Rom. (See here) * In real life, the "manor" is located at 1329 Carroll Street in Los Angeles. * The real house was used for filming the Unaired Pilot of Charmed. All scene's in the manor, except the ones in the attic, were filmed in the real house. * Throughout the series, there is a running gag that the grandfather clock in the foyer is constantly being destroyed, and having to be repaired. Actually the Crew made a joke about saying there must be a Grandfather Repair Shop down the road. * In certain episodes the driveway appears to be a complete driveway where as other times it appears to have a grass section in the center. * This house appears in the movie Duece Bigalow: Male Jigalow as the house of the gigantic woman. * In the first two seasons, the real inside of the Manor was used whenever shooting an outdoor scene. This caused the wall and staircase of the real house to be seen, which are directly at the door when entering. In the Charmed Manor, the staircase is further away with the parlor in between. This was not a problem during the shooting of the Unaired Pilot, which was shot directly in the real house instead of sets. * The house is used as an example in one of the lectures of Professor Whittlesey a professor at Berkeley University in her Architectural History Class. Whittlesey stated that the original house that stood on that spot was a masterpiece and commented on its location and beautiful Victorian architecture. See Also * Halliwell Memorial Museum Category:Locations Category:Magical locations Category:Houses